This disclosure relates generally to cup holders. More specifically, this disclosure relates to self-adjustable cup holders.
Cup holders find use in a variety of everyday places. For example, most vehicles include a cup holder as a standard feature. These cup holders typically comprise an open chamber configured to receive a bottom portion of a cup or drinking vessel. It is desirable to have a cup holder that is capable of firmly grasping drinking vessels of more than one size.
A self-adjusting cup holder is provided. The cup holder comprises a receiving area, compensating levers, and biasing members for biasing the compensating levers to a first position. The receiving area is configured to receive a portion of a drinking vessel. The compensating levers are disposed in slots defined in the wall of the receiving area. A first end of the compensating levers is pivotally connected to a portion of the wall such that a first edge of the levers is movable between the first position and a second position. The first edge is within the receiving area when the levers are in the first position. The first edge is farther from the sidewall in the first position than in the second position.
A method of retaining a drinking vessel is also provided. The method comprises inserting a portion of the drinking vessel through an opening into a receiving area; and contacting the portion of the drinking vessel with a plurality of compensating levers disposed in the receiving area such that the plurality of compensating levers overcome a biasing means to move from a first position to a second position, the biasing means urging the plurality of compensating levers towards the first position such that the portion of the drinking vessel is retained in the receiving area.